


Addictive

by millennium_h



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Chronological, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millennium_h/pseuds/millennium_h
Summary: Локи, успешный адвокат, вынужден бросить свою работу и удариться в бега из-за одного неприятнейшего случая - его любовник оказывается не столь прост, как казалось на первый взгляд... Да нет, чепуха это. Локи сразу знал, что Призрак вовсе не простак. Но чтобы выстрелить в него... И теперь их разделяют сотни миль и камень преткновения в виде шрама на животе.





	Addictive

Численность городка не превосходила и десятка тысяч жителей — скорее, коттеджный посёлок закрытого типа, куда богачи стекались подправить здоровье, скрыться от правоохранительных органов или забыться на пару уикендов с симпатичненькой секретаршей, чья юбка едва прикрывала ягодицы. Локи не вписывался во все варианты от слова «совсем» — за исключением, наверное, того, что его банковский счёт содержал довольно внушительное количество честно заработанных шелестящих благодарностей от этих самых богачей. Впрочем, профессиональный цинизм в кратчайшие сроки научил не обращать внимания на чужие грехи — разве что если когда это шло на пользу новому делу.

Тёмные ели уютно оберегали местечко от посягательств случайно забредших туристов. За лесом, огромной каменной стеной, начинались горы — на верхушках только успел лечь первый снег, а ранние осенние заморозки пока ещё не расписывали всю округу в бело-синюю паутину. О времени года вспоминалось лишь утром, когда под обувью весело хрустел гравий и трескался тончайший лёд в крошечных лужах. Дышалось легче, особо суетливые приверженцы ЗОЖ умудрялись устраивать забеги от одного края посёлка до другого, вызывая у остальных лентяев и ненависть, и зависть.

В остальном же, если закрыть глаза на стоимость припаркованных на охраняемой стоянке машин, на отнюдь недешёвое убранство домов и незатихающие разговоры о баснословных суммах, складывалось впечатление, что здесь можно отдохнуть от цивилизации со спокойной душой.

 

Подобным Локи и занимался, переведя все рабочие звонки на помощницу, забыв про электронную почту и вышвырнув свой мобильный телефон в мусорную корзину самолёта. Естественно, мобильник ему вернули, естественно, он заплатил штраф, чтобы не поссориться с любимой авиакомпанией, естественно, эпичный поступок оказался на уровне детского ребячества, но впервые за несколько дней он улыбнулся по-настоящему, а не в попытке выглядеть нормальным человеком. Мелкое преступление позволило вдохнуть полной грудью — в бегах он чувствовал себя свободнее. Или этому способствовал свежий горный воздух, напитавший лёгкие и очистив голову от посторонних мыслей.

За прошедшие две с лишним недели он свыкся с жизнью, далёкой от суеты города-миллионника, попробовал себя в утренних пробежках и быстро от них отказался в пользу привычной йоги. И хотя иногда возникали воспоминания — жаркие, цветастые и нежелательные, — это было лучше, чем скакать по извилистым дорожкам, выкопанным специально для бегунов-толстосумов. Одноэтажный просторный домик стоял почти в самом конце одной-единственной улицы слева, а прямо напротив него находился бар. Если это не было судьбой, то Локи не знал, как назвать подобное по-другому. Так что захаживать в «Лачугу работяги» — настолько хипстерское заведение, что хоть его фотография должна храниться в Оксфордском словаре под определением хипстерства, — сам бог велел.

Его лицо быстро примелькалось, бармен, убедившийся в лояльности постоянного клиента, не упускал возможности поприветствовать «соседушку» и практически не ошибался в предлагаемых напитках. Не то, чтобы Локи перебирал много алкоголя за один вечер — нет, до этого ещё не доходило… пока, — но внимание льстило. Стилизация бара под «домик дровосека» мало чем напоминала тот клуб, в котором случай познакомил его с Призраком, а, значит, можно было расслабиться всласть. Правда, всё-таки приходилось сдерживать себя в руках — как-никак, здесь собиралась элита общества, и нарваться на скандальный романчик с каким-нибудь мажором было проще, чем пару раз вдохнуть.

Но как никогда не пугали трудные судебные разбирательства, так и возможности попасться на горяченьком Локи не преграждали путь. Объект симпатии нашёлся ещё на прошлой неделе — Локи тогда чуть не сломал лодыжку на свежем снежке, перебегая дорогу в надежде раздобыть себе пару видеокассет в ретро-магазинчике на другом конце улицы, поэтому вечером был хмур, озлоблен и чуточку пьян, — но дальше долгих переглядываний пока не заходило. Широкоплечий парнишка так точно вписывался в типаж — тёмные волосы, светлые глаза, малое количество растительности на лице, — что пришлось перебороть себя, ассоциации и вопли инстинкта самосохранения, прежде чем Локи нашёл внутренние силы ответить на ухмылки. В конце концов, победило чувство одиночества, вгрызшееся в затылок, и понимание, что никакие просмотры фильмов на раритетном видаке не заменят живого общения.

 

Он привычно уселся возле барной стойки, не перекрывая своей спиной ни доступ к бармену, ни проход к музыкальному автомату, ни возможность в два счёта добраться до входной двери. Вместе с тем, шансы улизнуть, если объект симпатии при близком рассмотрении окажется тем ещё мудаком, были очень высоки. Впрочем, обошлось. Допив первую пинту пива, Локи уже был готов поддаться на уговоры бармена и взять поверх парочку коктейлей, как типажный парнишка пошёл в наступление. Его походка уже не была столь уверенной, а движения рук затормаживались, словно воздух стал гуще, однако взгляд ещё сохранял ясность — по крайней мере, когда Локи осматривали, как ковбой может осматривать нового коня, так называемых «бегающих глазок» он не заметил. Отлично.

Разговор завязался сам собой: как зовут, ты откуда, кем работаешь, что пьёшь, а ещё пить будешь? От коктейлей отбрехались в итоге оба, решив, что шоты пока предпочтительнее. Желания накидаться и впоследствии списать секс на затуманенное сознание не было и в помине, наоборот, Локи увлёкся в считанные минуты, а объект симпатий… Джон, как бы банально это ни звучало, показал себя приятным собеседником. Особенно, когда втирал какую-то ересь про местные порядки и одновременно с этим старался потискать коленку Локи так, чтобы не заметили окружающие. Попытка провалилась с треском, бармен молча указал большим пальцем на выход, не смягчившись после щедрых чаевых, а бывшая компания Джона и вовсе забыла, как выглядит общий друг и куда он может направляться с незнакомцем. Хотя, конечно, вокруг были взрослые люди и всё прекрасно понимали — а если нет, то ладонь Локи, которую он устроил в заднем кармане своего спутника, намекала как нельзя лучше.

Дорожку опять подморозило — за градусом выпитого упавшая ниже нуля температура не приносила дискомфорта, а лишь помогала прочистить голову, — опустившийся на городок вечер окрашивал высокие верхушки елей в чистый чёрный цвет. И если бы у Локи не было более приятных планов — жарко дышащих в ворот распахнутой куртки, с ищущими на чужом теле приключения ладонями и лёгким северным акцентом, — он точно бы выбрался на пару сотен километров дальше, ища северное сияние. Которого здесь отродясь небывало — хмельному разуму объяснять не получалось, но всё равно хотелось посмотреть на радужные огни. Джон, будто подслушав мысли, начал воплощать мечтания в реальность своим способом — во-первых, приперев к двери так, что Локи невольно выронил ключи, найденные в четыре руки только спустя несколько мокрых поцелуев, во-вторых, шепча столько непристойностей, что они стали походить на бред сумасшедшего, в-третьих, когда дверь всё же открылась…

— Господи, — только и смог пролепетать мужчина, когда Локи неловко завалился вперёд спиной, но не упал на пол прихожей, как должно было произойти по логике вещей, а вполне мягко приземлился в чьи-то объятия. Справа, всего в каких-то трёх или четырёх дюймах от его виска, опасно заблестело дуло пистолета — не надо долго думать, чтобы понять, что Джона держали на мушке, пока самому Локи ничего не грозило.

— Пошёл вон.

От отрывистого приказа чуть ли волосы не встали дыбом: и если Джон впервые видел… вернее, слышал притаившегося в тени дома человека, то для натасканного на мелочи адвоката узнать этот голос было так же легко, как и собственный. Пистолет медленно качнулся, намекая на желательный скорый уход непрошеного гостя, а вот рука, которой Локи собственнически прижимали к своей груди, сжала чуть ли не до боли — всего лишь в предупреждении, что помощь не помешает. Локи сглотнул, чувствуя, в какую ловушку он попался, и с трудом придал своему голосу лёгкость:

— Я тут разберусь, иди, это…

— Слушай, если ты не свободен, так и сказал бы. Чувствую себя придурком, — Джон поднял руки, огорчённо фыркнув — кажется, он так и не протрезвел от этой щекотливой ситуации, вот и не воспринимал происходящее всерьёз. Со стороны Локи мог этому только порадоваться — нет, он не особо горел желанием оказываться один на один с разбушевавшимся безумцем, размахивающим оружием, но и полиция сейчас была вовсе некстати. Не успев и слова сказать в свою честь, Локи только вздохнул, за секунду оказываясь уже внутри дома — сзади хлопнула дверь, щёлкнул замок, отсекая его от безопасности, внутреннего спокойствия и маломальского освещения.

***

 

В их первую встречу с освещением тоже была беда — в клубе поддерживали уютную обстановку, от которой сейчас и следа не было, потому что темнота хранила одно вполне реальное чудище. Локи, протрезвевший за долю секунды, прижался к прохладной древесине двери, зная, что бежать некуда. Вернее, есть куда, но толка от этого не будет никакого — Призрак намного быстрее и ловчее, да и со стороны они явно привлекут много внимания, а лишние свидетели им сейчас были ни к чему. Ну не убивать же он пришёл… Подумав об этом, Локи нахмурился, получая от живой темноты смешок — Призрак чувствовал его эмоции и мысли так, что становилось по-настоящему страшно. Машина для убийств, а ведь раньше Локи думал, что это просто хорошо развитая интуиция.

— Что ты здесь забыл? — общаться с невидимым собеседником было сложно, но всё-таки проще, чем если бы перед носом снова показался пистолет. Судя по звуку, Призрак уже избавился от оружия, либо просто поставив на предохранитель и убрав в кобуру, либо удобно устроив на полке шкафа для верхней одежды. Так или иначе, скрип пальца на металлическом спусковом крючке больше не отвлекал от заполошно бьющегося сердца.

— Нужно поговорить.

— Мы уже поговорили в прошлый раз, — как бы Локи ни тревожился по поводу, что, кажется, прошлый выстрел Призрак решил повторить с более близкого расстояния, а подобные стремления — поговорить, вы только подумайте, — резко перебивали страх и разжигали внутри агрессию. Наброситься на вышколенного убийцу в попытках намять ему бока и тем самым отомстить за потерянное доверие попахивало самоубийством, а может и пытками. Зная теперь, с кем он проводил дни и ночи, Локи понимал — Призраку достаточно только руку поднять, чтобы чужая шея повернулась под фатально неправильным углом. — Тогда, когда ты меня почти убил.

— Я не мог тебя убить, — от резкого движения навстречу Локи за малым не треснулся затылком о дверь — помешала чужая ладонь, заботливо придержавшая его голову на пути столкновения с твёрдой поверхностью. И не то, чтобы Локи не был благодарен за это, но чужое присутствие вызывало двоякие чувства. Но, кажется, от неожиданной нежности страх пропал окончательно, позволяя вслушиваться в спокойные рассуждения внимательнее — пускай Локи и был всего лишь адвокатом, хоть и чертовски хорошим, сейчас ему придётся выступить и в роли судьи: — Я не мог тебя убить, — повторил Призрак и в его голосе, насмешливом и всё равно ласковом, проснулась сухость — примерно так случалось с каждым, кто в обычном разговоре затрагивал особенности своей работы. — Ты стоял прямо, так что даже тупица не мог задеть твои жизненно важные органы. А я сидел близко, настолько, что снайперка и не требовалась — но работу стоило выполнить чисто.

О том, как «чисто» всё прошло, Локи до сих пор напоминали нередкие кошмары: вот он достает последние аргументы из своего арсенала, забивая тем самым гвозди на крышке гроба стороны обвинителя, вот он с улыбкой слышит стук молотка судьи и недовольное «невиновен», вот он шагает к столу своего подзащитного, чтобы пожать ему руку, но осекается, будто кто-то толкнул его в спину. Это всё заняло меньше минуты, но дальше восприятие играло злую шутку и ускоряло события раза в два — залитая кровью рубашка клиента, перепачканные красным пальцы, крики женщин и набаты в собственных ушах.

— Чисто, ничего не скажешь, — в Локи опять проснулась злоба, окрашенная в те же алые оттенки, он оттолкнул от себя мужчину, проходя дальше в дом — после тёмной прихожей в пропитанных электрическим светом фонарей с заднего дворика комнатах глаза почти ничего не видели, но это не стало помехой, когда Локи дёрнул вверх свой свитер, открывая вид на шрам, больше похожий на бутон цветка, чем на затянувшуюся рану. — Знаешь, что это? Особые приметы. По ним обычно трупы ищут — татуировки, физиологические отклонения, шрамы, — и ты, сволочь, умудрился отметиться, просто выполняя свою работу!

 

Когда Локи пришёл в себя в ближайшем к суду госпитале, он не стал паниковать — его здорово накачали обезболивающим, увидев солидную страховку, и, наверное, дали что-то из седативных препаратов, так что решение о переводе в частную клинику далось легко и без лишних движений. Лечащий врач пригласил пластического хирурга, обещавшего не оставить от рубца и миллиметра поврежденной кожи, Локи подписал согласие на хирургическое вмешательство, но когда до него дошло, что шрама два — входное и выходное отверстие, как подсказывало знание профессиональных терминов, — впал в уныние и махнул на всё рукой. Избавиться от рубцов было просто, но вот выяснить, как он поймал шальную пулю и провести расследование всё же было важнее. Ему не особо-то и хотелось найти урода, продырявившего его бок и убившего очередного клиента, но новое трудное дело Локи чувствовал так же, как акула чувствует запах крови за километры. О том, что это могла быть его собственная кровь, Локи предпочитал не думать.

За что теперь расплачивался. Призрак подошёл всё так же тихо, чуть щуря глаза от неудачного освещения, и осторожно провёл пальцами по чужому боку от одного шрама до другого. Локи и хотел бы избежать прикосновения, но его вовремя перехватили — сильными пальцами повыше локтя и зачарованным взглядом глаза в глаза.

— Ради твоей же безопасности.

— Ты выстрелил в меня ради моей же безопасности?

— Да. За тобой уже был хвост.

— Ты спятил, — обречённо проговорил Локи, но моментально сообразил — за эти несколько месяцев подобия отношений, Призрак ещё ни разу не солгал и не ошибся в том, что касалось адвоката и его жизни. Была это слежка, психология или Локи был таким обыденным, что про него легко было всё узнать, оставалось риторическим вопросом. Он задумчиво нахмурился и облизнул губы — чужой взгляд на секунду стал чуть хищнее, но Локи не позволил себе повестись на это, прежде надо было разобраться. — ФБР? С каких пор они начали проявлять ко мне интерес?

— Коллеги.

От одного слова у Локи немного подкосились колени — наверное, именно поэтому Призрак и держал его крепко, просчитав, что такое заявление для обычного человека будет как снег на голову. Ещё бы, узнать, что тебя пасут киллеры. И узнать, когда опасность уже обошла стороной — Локи, сколько бы ни воротил нос от всех криминальных особенностей своих подопечных, в деле был подкован, и уже мог догадаться, что Призрак не появился в первый же день из-за высокой занятости. От этого он практически сполз на пол — вернее, на стоящее поблизости кресло, — но Призрак так и не отпустил его от себя, наоборот, приобнимая и молча заглядывая в глаза, давая переварить информацию. И если бы не большой палец, раз за разом обводящий выпуклый рубец, подобное стоило принять за поддержку.

— Когда ты обо мне думаешь, ты тоже так делаешь. Довольно часто, честно говоря… — Локи дёрнулся от неожиданности, аж зубы щёлкнули, и неверяще уставился на Призрака. Видимо, он недооценивал степень своей предсказуемости для этого человека, но через секунду расслабился — Призрак расфыркался, как недовольный кот, опять прочитав его мысли и потешаясь, и поспешил исправиться. — Я в оптику видел. Красивое зрелище. Но не такое, как твои утренние потягушки.

— Это йога, неуч, — высказался в свою защиту Локи, сдаваясь перед ребячеством и тем, как неустанно следил за его выражением лица Призрак, специально выгадывая моменты, когда можно и пошутить — хотя Локи до сих пор не научился отличать сарказм от шутки и шутку от серьёзного заявления, — а когда лучше заткнуться и наклониться за поцелуем. В целом, его планы на вечер совсем и не поменялись — разве что Локи ещё мало доверял, даже привычно обхватывая руками чужие плечи или скользя ладонями по сильной спине.

— И что ты ищешь? — конечно, глупо было верить в свою невидимость, но Локи всё же горестно вздохнул. Попался… Да и ладно, это не было весомым аргументом в пользу полной остановки — куда уж там, когда Призрак повёл его за собой, ловко огибая мебель и углы, будто знал весь домик досконально. Выучил, видимо, пока смотрел в свою проклятую оптику.

— Оружие. Вдруг ты притащил с собой целый склад.

— Локи, ты же адвокат, а не коп. Обыск — не твоя сфера деятельности, — снова фыркнул Призрак, послушно скидывая куртку — в ней что-то тонко звякнуло, должно быть то самое оружие… Но убийца был слишком профессионален, чтобы допустить такую оплошность, так что Локи только мстительно пнул предмет одежды, запихивая его ступнёй под кресло, чтобы задержать Призрака хотя бы на пару секунд, не сейчас, так потом, когда он в который раз убежит до рассвета.

— Надо будет потом поиграть, — приторная мысль заставила отвлечься, Локи почти упустил момент, когда и его собственная куртка отлетела в сторону — куда более аккуратно, попав ровнёхонько на спинку кресла, не сшибив по пути ни одну из декоративных статуэток. Одно только понимание, что он спал — и собираться переспать вновь, — с опасным убийцей, подогревало кровь сильнее любых ролевых игр и прочих постельных причуд, но, кажется, оброненная ненароком фраза дала толчок и чужим фантазиям. Иначе зачем Призраку было останавливаться, втягивая Локи в очередной поцелуй, а после настолько провокационно ухмыляться?..

— Я как-нибудь достану наручники, — серьёзно пообещал мужчина и подтолкнул несопротивляющегося Локи в сторону межкомнатной двери, ведущей в спальню.

 

Призрак так и не позволил включить Локи свет, хотя до выключателя оставались считанные сантиметры. Ориентироваться в темноте было непросто, тем более что они оба целеустремлённо продвигались к кровати и одновременно с этим старались оставить друг друга без одежды. Задачка на сообразительность такими темпами могла поглотить больше, чем конец их не самого лёгкого перемещения и то, что последуют за ним, пока всё не разрешилось по воле случая. Локи, памятуя, что возле кровати оставался его так до конца неразобранный чемодан, постарался избежать столкновения, но промахнулся, то есть, вписался ступнёй прямо в жёсткое колёсико. Романтический настрой мог бы испариться за секунду, если бы Призраком не завладели инстинкты — на этот раз требующие не дожидаться момента для выстрела множество часов подряд, а просто подхватить жертву нападения чемодана на руки и перенести на кровать.

Локи, пользуясь открывшейся возможностью, всё же перекатился на бок и дотянулся до настольной лампы — неяркий свет мягко подчеркнул черты лица Призрака, когда он склонился ниже. Растрёпанные неаккуратной рукой Локи волосы не торчали во все стороны, но были близки к этому; взгляд уже наполнился мягкой поволокой, становясь ещё притягательнее, но куда больше внимания привлекали пухлые губы, к которым Локи потянулся абсолютно слепо, забывая о наличии света и прочего. Призрак всё ещё чувствовался рядом сгустком опасности — он был как оголённый провод, и удара током можно было избежать, только не прикасаясь к искрящему концу, но инстинкт самосохранения отключался за ненадобностью, полностью заменяясь влечением.

Любоваться долго не позволили — это могло уйти в цикл, потому что внимание было обоюдным и растягивалось на долгое время (тем более, Призрак и так провёл ни один день в наблюдении, Локи почти испытывал стыд по этому поводу, но больше, конечно, злорадное наслаждение), а закончить всё нехитрым петтингом не было ни малейшего желания. Наоборот, короткая передышка открыла второе дыхание — поцелуи стали напористее и жарче, прерывались лишь ради нового вздоха и отбрасывания мешающейся одежды, хотя и здесь снова произошёл эксцесс. Застрявшая застёжка на ботинке Локи — том самом, подвергшемся нападению, — помешала Призраку разуть его, вызывая вполне понятные волны смеха.

— Я почти рад, что избавил того парня от твоей компании, — хмыкнул Призрак, отсев на край кровати и принимаясь с поистине снайперской выдержкой выпутывать чужую ногу из обувной ловушки. Локи, закативший глаза, потерял даром от силы пару секунд — когда улёгся на спину, разбираясь со своей ширинкой, дабы и этот предмет одежды не подвёл. — Наказание какое-то — то тебя не разденешь, то из постели не вытащишь.

— Может, мне стоит вернуть Джона и попробовать с ним? Может, выйдет удачн…

Он осёкся, встречая потемневший серый взгляд, а после перед глазами потемнело уже у самого — когда очередное резкое движение Призрака завершилось сжавшимися на шее тёплыми пальцами. Из состояния спокойствия и почти ленивости в режим берсерка этот человек мог перейти за долю секунды — и пускай Локи прочувствовал на своей шкуре это впервые, восхититься и испугаться успел в равной степени. Хотя была и третья сторона неожиданного удушения — которую, безусловно, более внимательный убийца заметил раньше хозяина неправильных реакций. Призрак только капельку сжал сильнее пальцы, притягивая к себе поближе, а Локи нетерпеливо поёрзал, слишком открыто и даже откровенно прижимаясь пахом к чужим бёдрам.

— Ещё и извращенец, — если бы слова не звучали, как довольное урчание, Локи бы обиделся или взял себя в руки — но было понятно, что Призрак наслаждается полным контролем над ситуацией, чужим возбуждением и достатком воздуха. Он поднял пальцы повыше, прижимая буйную ниточку пульса, но не придушивая, следя за тем, как Локи запрокидывает голову и инстинктивно цепляется ладонями за запястье — он мог не испытывать страх или не до конца его осознавать, но тело решало само. И как же удачно адвокат успел разобраться с ширинкой — Призраку даже не надо было тратить драгоценные секунды, он сразу запустил вторую ладонь под бельё, сжимая член и подаваясь навстречу раскрытым в стоне губам. — Когда это ты успел набраться фетишей?

— Как только осознал… насколько близок к своей смерти, — от тяжёлого дыхания у Локи не получалось выговаривать чётко, профессиональная дикция так и вовсе оставалась не у дел, но Призрак всё равно различал слова. — Когда понял, что опасность стоит у меня за спиной.

— Ты боишься меня? — Призрак даже остановился, заодно давая отдышаться — Локи как-то нехорошо вдохнул, сипло и надрывно, но за пару вздохов совладал с собственным дыханием, взгляд у него стал пронзительным, хотя радужку за расплывшимися зрачками разглядеть было сложно.

— Настолько, чтобы попытаться убежать, но не настолько, чтобы выставить из дома.

На самом деле оба знали, что ситуация на веранде была по большей части игрой — и вёл в ней именно Локи, от чьих решений зависело то, где они окажутся в дальнейшем: в постели вдвоём, в постели раздельно или же в полицейском участке. Но Локи выбрал лучший из вариантов — и пускай он сейчас задыхался от подступающего возбуждения, от радости новой встречи и осознания собственной глупости, если бы ему дали ещё один шанс, он бы поступил точно так же.

Призрак принял ответ, даже коротко кивнул, показывая, что понял достаточно, и всё — больше он не разговаривал. Возможность занежить до слёз, до всхлипов и настоящих рыданий поглотила его с головой, даже аура опасности отступила — её место занял живой интерес, такой искренний, что Локи невольно зарделся, забыв, что он здесь и выступал объектом для изучения. Впрочем, это не было большой проблемой — подчиниться чужому любопытству, отдать всего себя на исследование и разобрать получившиеся результаты, тем более что участие в эксперименте так или иначе несло за собой все грани удовольствия. Каким бы нечеловеческим ни казался Призрак, он был внимательным, чутким и безумно ласковым.

Но и душил так, что из глаз сыпались искры, Локи балансировал между мольбой о пощаде и приказом не останавливаться. Момент, когда его перевернули на живот, потерялся где-то за ощущением горячих поцелуев, стратегически рассыпавшихся вокруг сначала одного шрама, потом другого, находящегося на спине. Возможно, Призрак снова оставлял свои отметки — засосы или лёгкие укусы, — но ничего заметнее следов от выстрела пока не предпринимал. Оставлял на потом или решил обойтись без этого, было неясно. Локи честно попробовал представить, что творилось в чужой голове, но когда и в собственной — один лишь сумбур, сделать это стоически не получалось.

Локи сам достал из ящика тюбик лубриканта и пару квадратиков презервативов — за что чуть не сломал себе шею, потому что Призрак, явно разошедшийся в своём намерении лишить сознания избытком чувств, дёрнул его назад, подминая под себя и поворачивая голову для нового поцелуя. Забыв о том, что вообще хотел сделать, Локи снова подчинился, послушно открыл рот, борясь с подступающими стонами — а сделать это было трудно, — и постарался не прогибаться, вжимаясь поясницей и ягодицами в чужой пах — что сделать было и вовсе невозможно. Провокация помогла на все сто процентов, заставив Призрака немного отстраниться, находя себе занятие в расписывании засосами плеч, а сам Локи успел поймать губами спасительный глоток воздуха, прежде чем его закрутило в ощущениях, которых становилось чересчур много.

Призрак, оценив предложенный ассортимент подготовки, не стал убирать это всё на потом — с выдержкой друг друга они поиграли в прошлые разы, получив уйму занимательных фактов, да и за взятый перерыв в отношениях нельзя было не соскучиться. Не то, чтобы они раньше были близки каждый день или хотя бы виделись чаще двух-трёх раз в неделю, но происшествие в зале суда почти перечеркнуло всё, что было между ними. И что могло быть. Нерадостные перспективы подстёгивали сильнее, впивались в загривок острыми ногтями, вынуждая оставлять на чужом теле воспоминания о себе, чтобы самостоятельно потом на них и натыкаться.

Наверное, так и произошло, подумал Локи, когда между ягодиц скользнули влажные пальцы, растягивая, сразу беря измором и не растрачивая время попросту, а после Призрак как-то странно замер, словно о чём-то вспомнил. Ситуацию даже нельзя было назвать неловкой — не отражало это слово весь спектр смущения, — и как выкрутиться из щекотливой обстановки, не потеряв при этом ласку, чувство собственного достоинства и, раз уж на то пошло, рассудок, Локи не понимал. Разве что постарался кротко напомнить о себе, прогибаясь в спине и приподнимая таз, моментально зашипев от неаккуратного движения пальцев внутри себя — знал же, что дёргаться не стоило, отвыкшее от близости тело пока ещё сопротивлялось, но, кажется, внимание он привлёк.

— Ш-ш, Локи, чего ты, — только и удалось услышать от Призрака, явно пришедшего в себя, потому как он добавил больше смазки и ткнулся губами под челюсть Локи, снова контролируя и его, и себя. Пальцы двигались медленно, методично, но дело своё исполняли на высшем уровне — от каждого поворота ладони всё тело сначала напрягалось, а следом становилось мягче подтаявшего масла. Локи вздохнул с облегчением, прикрыл глаза, с минутку наслаждаясь происходящим, а после, не в силах перебороть профессиональное сование носа куда не стоит, всё же снова пошевелился — вызывая абсолютно понятное и предсказуемое сжатие пальцев на его шее, — и как бы невзначай поинтересовался:

— Что-то не так?

— Просто подумал, что в случае ошибки при выстреле, этого не было бы. Тебя бы со мной не было, — потерянно отозвался Призрак, и Локи, кажется, понял, что признаться в подобных сантиментах для убийцы было сложнее, чем в любви. Настала очередь Локи чувствовать скованность всего тела и бешенную скачку сердца, но он остыл быстрее, чем его любовник, и смог повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. Вернее, перевернуться самому, оказываясь лицом к лицу и затягивая в капкан собственных длинных ног.

— Ты профессионал и не мог меня убить, — напомнил он услышанную не так давно истину, и Призрак наконец-таки вернулся в то состояние, от которого у Локи кружилась голова. Они вновь разделили на двоих долгий нежный поцелуй, вышвыривающий из головы всё лишнее, после чего Призрак в два счёта разорвал упаковку презерватива и раскатал его по собственному члену, лишь на секунду замерев, чтобы убедиться, что Локи примет его без малейшего дискомфорта. От огоньков, промелькнувших в зелёных глазах, выдержка окончательно сдала свои позиции — убийца ослабил хватку на чужом горле, но пальцы не убрал, в малейших деталях прочувствовав, как вибрируют голосовые связки в стоне от первого полноценного движения.

Из-за редких встреч, проходящих где угодно, но только не на территории их домов, вожделение припирало их к стенке в совершенно неположенных для нормального секса местах. Именно поэтому заниматься любовью вот так, глядя в глаза своему партнёру, получалось нечасто — что сыграло свою роль, повышая градус происходящего за какие-то коротенькие мгновения. Локи метался под Призраком, то самостоятельно прижимая его ладонь к своей шее, то отпихивая руку и не совсем соображая, что он делает, но он неоднократно просто млел и жадно рассматривал своего любовника, не отказывая себе в удовольствии касаться. Но если падкие на прикосновения ладони начинали мешать — например, когда Призрак ускорялся, дурея от узости чужого тела, столь жаркого и сладкого, и наигранной кротости, и лишнее внимание было ни к чему, — то Локи вдавливали в постель всем весом разгорячённых мышц и практически рычали на ухо, предостерегая от новых рывков в сторону избыточной ласки.

В конечном счёте, когда Локи забылся и перестал держать себя в руках, поскуливая и изредка выкрикивая придуманное им же самим прозвище для убийцы, его вновь ткнули лицом во влажные простыни — так Призрак мог двигаться размашисто, быстро и почти грубо, доводя обоих до экстаза. Он перехватил запястья Локи, удерживая его от попыток коснуться члена и кончить раньше него, упивался пульсацией вокруг собственной плоти и искренне наслаждался всей симфонией звуков чужого удовольствия, разбавляя их своим тяжёлым хриплым дыханием. Как только Локи знакомо затрясся, действительно взмолившись — неизвестно кому, но от всей души, — Призрак дёрнулся вперёд, замирая над ним и стараясь не давить слишком сильно. Что, впрочем, Локи умудрился упустить из виду — даже когда убийца перевернулся на другой бок, из-под ресниц наблюдая за покрасневшими скулами своего любовника, Локи точно был где-то далеко от сего мира.

— Только не уходи сейчас никуда, — слабо попросил он, когда спустя несколько минут Призрак избавился от презерватива, завязав его узлом и метко отправив в урну, и помог стереть семя с чужого живота, заботливо укладывая на чистой стороне постели. После секса дождаться от Локи логичных умозаключений было сродни восьмому чуду света, так что Призрак только пожал плечами и подлез под чужой горячий бок, невольно утыкаясь лбом чуть повыше шрама и касаясь его лишь дыханием. Возможно, стоило хоть раз прислушаться к этой странной, такой непривычной для убийцы просьбы и действительно остаться.

***

 

Утром сюрпризы не закончились. Локи почти не помнил, как уснул — кажется, отдышавшись, они зашли на второй круг, о котором сейчас напоминала лёгкая боль в мышцах — особенно на ногах, так как, скорее всего, Локи не ограничил себя в удовольствии и снова насладился видом чужого лица, пускай и в позе наездника, — а потом отрубились от усталости и сытой неги. В любом случае, когда сознание перешло черту между сном и бодрствованием, Локи ощущал себя слегка ленивым, но точно довольным от ушей до пяток. Единственное, что вызвало вопрос — дискомфорт в грудной клетке и то, почему не удавалось нормально вздохнуть.

Ответ не заставил долго ждать — Локи, пытаясь выбраться из-под слишком тяжёлого одеяла, обнаружил, что лежит вовсе не под ним. Призрак, фривольно устроившись сверху, недовольно хмыкнул в его затылок, с трудом перевернулся на бок, оказавшись к Локи спиной, и будто бы снова крепко уснул. Неожидавший такой компании по утру адвокат уставился в точку между чужих лопаток, не доверяя своим глазам настолько, что убеждаться пришлось на уровне осязания. Его пальцы легко прошлись по линии позвоночника, замерли в нерешительности на пояснице и так же невесомо поднялись обратно, лаская кожу шеи и ещё влажные после ночного безумия волосы. Поверить в то, что Призрак поступился своими правилами и не ушёл, пока Локи спал, оказалось сложно. Правда, стало как-то проще принять этот факт, когда убийца, разбуженный пусть и аккуратной, но вполне заметной вознёй, профессионально скрутил мужчину, не успевшего и пискнуть, заставляя успокоиться. Локи принял такие условия, пригрелся в кольце рук и даже повторно задремал.

Второе пробуждение вышло намного привычнее: Локи оказался в постели один, зябко подтянул ноги под одеяло, прячась от сквозняков, и успел удивиться тому, насколько правдоподобным был его сон. Конечно, он думал об этом далеко не один раз, вот разум и подкинул желаемое, вписывая его в перевязь остаточных эмоций и ощущений — логичный вывод успокоил, Локи раскинулся на простынях… и чуть было не подскочил вверх, когда рядом щёлкнула металлическая зажигалка.

Призрак недоумённо приподнял бровь, не понимая столь резких реакций, и мирно выдохнул дым в приоткрытое окно. Посмотрел ещё пару секунд, как ошарашенный Локи буквально пожирал его взглядом, заметил укутанные ступни и плотно прижал створку, отправившись курить на кухню, оставляя после себя витающий запах сигарет и быстро прогревающийся воздух, попавший в комнату с улицы. Потеряв все шансы начать день нормально, Локи встал, намереваясь пойти следом, но естественные нужды и элементарные нормы гигиены заставили его первоначально заглянуть в ванную комнату.

И через десять минут, когда посвежевший Локи вышел на приятный запах кофе — в городишке, почему-то, подавался во всех заведениях лишь один сорт, аромат которого приелся за каких-то два дня, так что отличия были заметны очень сильно, — Призрак не испарился без следа. Он всё ещё ходил без рубашки или хотя бы майки, прикасался к пачке сигарет и сразу же откладывал её в сторону, так и не решаясь снова втянуть в себя дым от табака, и во всём этом проявлялась такая неуверенность и нервозность, что Локи вновь ощутил тревогу за свою — их общую — безопасность. Но волнения оказались беспочвенны — по крайней мере, Локи перестал настороженно следить за чужими руками, когда Призрак подошёл поближе и доверительно ткнулся носом в багровое пятно засоса под ухом Локи.

— Отвык просыпаться не в одиночестве, — пояснил он своё поведение, пока Локи морщился и растирал синячок кончиками пальцев. Известие потрясло и тут же умилило, Локи ободряюще улыбнулся и чуть подтолкнул чужой затылок, чтобы добраться до губ и поцелуем доказать, что всё в норме. Он даже не протестовал, когда его прислонили к столешнице тумбы, а потом и затащили на неё — способ проснуться был отменный, особенно с учётом такой искренности со стороны убийцы, который, по логике вещей, должен был оставаться непробиваемым, как скала.

До «потягушек», как неизменно отзывался Призрак о занятиях йогой, Локи не добрался — куда уж там, когда он успел разглядеть каждый угол тумбы, на котором его разложили, и невольно позавидовал сам себе. Если бы растяжка была похуже, он бы вряд ли нормально сдвинул ноги после секса, а так безо всяких неприятностей добрался до ванной комнаты под нечитаемым взглядом убийцы. Возможно, им просто нужно было немного притормозить и позаботиться о элементарной защите, но Локи совсем и не волновался по поводу того, что, кажется, чужая сперма так и продолжала стекать по его бёдрам. Разве что в «наказание» Призрака так и не пустили за собой в душ, оставив ждать своей очереди, о чём Локи пожалел — чужой взгляд так и чувствовался через полупрозрачные дверцы, из-за чего вода ощущалась почти кипятком.

Всё происходящее казалось нереальным, с размытыми краями у картинки, пока не пришло осознание, что весь окружающий мир просто уходил на далёкий задний фон, а внимание уделялось исключительно человеку напротив. Локи, с трудом переломив в себе неуверенность, удалось убедить Призрака остаться ещё на пару дней — за дом и отдых было проплачено до конца месяца, но адвокат (и его любовь к логическому мышлению) понимал, что удержать столь свободолюбивого человека на долгий срок не получится. В итоге, Призрак не особо и сопротивлялся — скорее, для вида или чтобы выбить из Локи ещё уйму искренних эмоций, которые тот и так не мог сдержать от открывающихся перспектив совместного времяпровождения.

Ближе к вечеру они выбрались в бар, увлечённо играя в невидимок — вернее, невидимым для них должен был оставаться Джон, перед которым Локи было слегка стыдно, а Призрак, почуявший соперника, с лихвой перехватил весь интерес на себя. Локи и не помнил, когда в последний раз он ощущал себя одновременно и так свободно, и как за каменной стеной — ему всё ещё было страшновато находиться рядом с убийцей, пускай и наёмным, да и обида за продырявленный бок немного кислила на языке, но всё это перекрывалось невозможной уютной аурой, которая витала между ними. О влюблённости никто и речи не заводил — прожитые года не позволяли бросаться такими терминами, относящимися скорее к подростковой щенячьей любви, — но обоюдную симпатию не скрывали ни от себя, ни друг от друга.

Им ещё долго приходилось притираться, сглаживая почти противоположные ритмы жизни, пристрастия и привычки, но к вечеру оговорённого второго дня, собирая вещи, они действовали вполне слаженно. Не как супружеская пара, уставшая и знающая повадки избранника лучше своих — а такие шуточки проскальзывали между ними, особенно когда Локи отвлекался, а Призрак перекладывал ту или иную вещь на другое место и мистическим образом её «находил» раньше хозяина, — но вполне уже мало похоже на обычных незнакомцев. Именно это стало ещё одним аргументом в пользу того, что Локи решил прекратить свой вынужденный побег. Если честно, он бы остался здесь ещё на неделю, не думая о работе и прочих земных проблемах, но воспоминания грела картинка о неоновой вывеске за окном его квартиры и то, как потрясающе выглядел в этом свете его любовник. Им точно нужно было попробовать ещё разочек.

Уже сидя в такси, Локи задумчиво обводил взглядом крышу снятого домика, где почему-то запропастился Призрак (наверняка снимал камеры и прослушку, думал Локи, с ехидством представляя, как бедный киллер скачет по креслам, столу и кровати, стараясь собрать свою аппаратуру), и испытывал при этом небывалое умиротворение… Даже с учётом того, что часов так через пять или шесть ему предстояло вернуться в привычную круговерть большого города, пожурить помощницу, выдавшую его положение, и связаться с новыми клиентами, письма от которых забили рабочий е-мейл под завязку. Пока что всё это было дальше, чем на расстоянии руки, а значит его не касалось.

А в это время Призрак, действительно подчищавший следы своего присутствия — даже доверие к строптивому адвокату не могло пересилить голос профессионализма, — готовился выйти на улицу, но задержался в прихожей, наслаждаясь воспоминаниями об их первом вечере. Он прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь, и через мгновение залез во внутренний карман своей куртки, доставая тёмную крошечную коробку, едва ли не треснувшую от удара на пол, когда они оба предались страсти. Осторожно, почти благоговейно набрав на крышечке шестизначный код — дату встречи в клубе, — он заглянул внутрь, с непередаваемой во взгляде нежностью погладил кольцо кончиком пальца и, решив, что это останется на другой случай, спрятал неслучившийся подарок обратно. Это действительно могло подождать, тем более, что их связь точно вызывала привыкание, нужду друг в друге, и никакие трудности в работе и жизни уже не станут для них помехой. Довольно выдохнул, он усмехнулся и всё же отправился к ждущему в машине Локи — им предстояло вернуться домой, кому защищать людей, а кому — вычищать среди них отбросов общества. Но, безусловно, с этого момента — только рука об руку.


End file.
